1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning solutions. More specifically, the present invention discloses a multi-purpose liquid cleaning solution and method for preparing, applicable to material surfaces such as grout, chrome, brass, stainless steel, and which is an improvement over prior art cleaning solutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of surface detergents and cleaners, including in particular such as ceramic, fiberglass or metallic surfaces. The objective in each instance is to provide for the removal of residual dirt/soils or other impurities.
A first example selected from the prior art includes Japanese Abstract No. 6146036, disclosing a metal surface detergent (e.g. iron, copper, aluminum, brass, and stainless steel) having degreasing and rust inhibiting characteristics and including the mixing of specific acids and chelate agent to and with an aqueous solution of specific polysaccharides. The liquid preparation includes the mixing of inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid and phosphoric acid or organic acids such as oxalic acid and sulfuric acid, the form of an aqueous solution of 5% to 15% at 5 to 30 parts per weight, and further in terms of pure content per 1 part weight of polysaccharides to the aqueous solutions. The polysaccharides further consist of beta-1, 3-glucan produced by microorganisms belonging to the genus Auerovacidium, and the chelate agents such as 1, 2-cyclohexane diamine tetra-acetic acid, further in the form of an aqueous solution of 0.1 to 5%, at greater or equal to ten (10) parts per weight ratio to the total content.
Japanese Abstract No. 2003/183698 teaches a detergent composition for a bathroom, exhibiting excellent detergent effects on plastics including fiber-reinforced plastics, tile, stainless steel, enamel, ceramics, glass and the like. The composition contains at least a surfactant, a chelating agent, a macromolecular compound, a solvent, and a perfume. A concrete example of the chelating agent is a metal ion-mounting agent or a salt thereof. The metal ion-sequestering agent is exemplified by organic carboxylic acids, aminocarboxylic acids, phosphoric acids, phosphonocarboxylic acids and phosphoric acids.
A further reference of note is set forth in European Patent Application No. 0 336 878, to Colgate-Palmolive, and which teaches an acidic aqueous cleaner, preferably in micro-emulsion form, and which exhibits a pH in the range of one to four, and is useful for cleaning hard surfaced items such as bathtubs, sinks, tiles and porcelains, even when some such items are not acidic resistant, e.g. European enamel. A synthetic organic detergent includes a mixture anionic and non-ionic detergents (e.g. sodium paraffin sulfonate), higher fatty alcohol ethoxylate sulfate and high fatty alcohol or phenol ethoxylate, carboxylic acid, and phosphoric acid in an aqueous medium.